Strangers
by parise22
Summary: hii . HAPPY NEW YEAR in advance . dont be shocked its me sharayu . kbhi socha he ? apko apna DREAM PERSON kab aur kaha mil sakta he? clz me / cafe me or CAB me ? n thriller ride agar badal jaye romantic ride me toh ? wann experience it , come join me. this os is on my favorite couple ***** but you guys are free to imagine any couple instead .


**...**

 **Hello , remember me? ..**

I guess , apme se bahot se log muze ya toh bhul gye he ya toh muze nhi pahchante he , right?

Jokes apart .

First of all , WISHING YOU ALL A _**VERYYYYYY HAPPY NEW YEAR**_ inadvance .

I missed you all a lot . so here I am back with an OS .

This idea was given by VENICE02 / CIDFAN16 very long ago .

Hope dear apko yeh os pasand aye , agar na bhi aye to naraz mt hona .plz .

Friends , please . enjoy it .

...

* * *

...Ooo ... **STRANGERS**... ooO...

* * *

The gorgeous girl stepped out of the airport , her irritated expressions were indicating that the journey was filled up with boredom . coming out from the exit gate , she Inhaled deeply that mixed smell in air and spread both her arms completely to relax her body ..

The girl – **oh MUMBAI , after 3 years I am back ... I missed you veryyy much . love uuuuuuuuuu.**

Her scream startled the people passing by. Biting her tongue she Gave them an innocent look , she started looking for someone who must have arrived there to welcome her , after search of few minutes she was really disappointed .

Girl – **damn ! ...yeh dad bhi na? .. again late .**

She was searching for her car .

Girl removed her mobile and tried to call her dad , the time he picked it up .

Her father – **good morning ...**

But the never ending **CHATTER BOX** burst out in moment . her fathers sentence remained stuck in his mouth , when ...

Girl - **hii ?...**

 **no ... the morning is not at all good ... DAD ?..**

 **ek to rat bhar ki boring journey se bahar nikli thi ,socha apne car bheji hogi?**

 **.. at least ghar jate hue khudse drive krneka mouka milega , IS DULL LIFE ME THODA TO EXCITEMENT MILEGA ? but noooo ...**

 **dad no one is here to welcome me ,,, can you imagine it , your sweet , innocent daughter is suffering alone here outside the airport .**

 **Alone dad?**

Dad replied calmly knowing his lovely daughter 's DRAMEBAZI very well – **calm down dear , Shersingh pahunchta hi hoga , I will check it out . tum wahi ruko , kahi bhi mat jana ok .**

Girl screamed – **shersingh uncle? .dad , you sent him? I just can 't believe you ...**

( spreading one of her hands ahead ) **.. .. ohh wow , now this is amazing !**

Dad – **what happened now ? don't you know , he is a good driver .**

Girl huffed – **yeah, off course , bullock cart driver , right? ..**

( the laughter suppressed by her father rendered her more in anger ) .. **don't you know ? he drives sooooooo slow that even a passer by bicycle will overtake him easily .**

Dad smirked and consoled her in firm tone – **baby , don't over react , ok . shersingh bahot hi safe drive krta he .**

 **I will check where he is now .**

 **one more thing , you are not going to drive , ok. Bye.**

Girl hung up with irritation - **but ,, dada ?. how ? means... yeah ,bye .**

Her eyes sparkled with naughtiness and she waved someone .

...

The cab came in front of her , coming out the driver took her luggage and kept in dickey.

He opened the door of passenger seat side gently ,

...

The girl settled herself at the back seat .

Girl **– thank god , shersingh uncle ki driving se to bachi ... bhaiyya SANTACRUZE WEST lena .**

And she closed her eyes expecting a rest for an hour .

Her first 15 minutes travel was calm and smooth or just as she expected boring without any disturbance .

girl yawned fiddling with her mobile ,

Girl – **ye kaisi life hain yarrr ? NO THRILL , NO EXCITEMENT, just nothing ... sooo boring ..**

...

Suddenly she heard the ignition of car came to an halt with a bang , her eyes witnessed another car passed by with the roaring **JET** speed , in a blink , she found her temple meeting with the backrest of the opposite seat .

Girl yelled holding her paining forehead - **ouchhh ... bhaiyya , kya harte ho ? yeh konsa tarika he gadi rokneka ?**

 **No response ? ... kahi yeh? ...** inkling arouse in her mind .

leaning ahead , she could see the horrified face of The driver from the front mirror he was starring at something over the bonnet of the cab with mouth fell open and eyes wide opened .

one bike was tumbling in the middle of the road in the unclaimed condition , it was hit very badly , biker got up struggling ,removed his helmet . he looked ahead at the car running away and turned back to see the other stopped cab just beside him .

...

Girl pov – **yeh toh thik he? fir ye samne ? arey bhai sab , kisko thok diya ?**

She was about to descent down the cab to check the biker .

But she need not to do it , when the same face peeped inside the cab from drivers side .

Man – **bhaisahab , muze apki cab chahiye, ...its an emmergency .. uss gadi ka picha krna he? ..**

His right hands first finger was pointing to the same car which was now vanishing from their sight and left hand was busy in opening the door of drivers side .

Till now the cab driver composed himself quiet well ,

Cab driver – **hey ,kidhar ghus rha he? .. ruk ...**

Before he could complete his sentence , three things happened simultaneously ,

 _ **FIRST**_ , he was pushed hard at the passenger seat .

 _ **SECCOND**_ , the intruder face along with his whole body was now settled behind the driving wheel taking all the controls in his hand ,

and _**THIRD**_ , the cab was flying in the air like never before .

...

 **Ruk jao , maine kaha ruk jao , yeh cab maine hire ki he , tum iss trhase jabardasti andar nhi ghus sakte ?**

The girl got back all her senses was now ready to fight for her rights of citizenship .

Cab driver looked behind and whispered – **madam, wo phlese hi andar aa chukka he. ab aur kitna ghusega?**

Girl startled **– han .. han to kya hua ? .. tumhari cab maine hire ki he na? to iski himmat kaise hui ghusne ki ?**

She was annoyed when saw he was ignoring her completely , his vision was fixed at the road , trying to cover the distance between both the cars ,he speeded up again .

 **Oyyyyyyyyyyyeee ... gadi chala rha he ya ROCKET uda rha he? ..** she was **unwillingly** enjoying the **MERRY GO ROUND** ride , while finding herself lashing against once left side and then right side alternately .

Looking at the driver from the corner of his eyes , he asked casually – **bhaisab , .. car ki regular servicing nhi krwata kya ? kitna awaz kr rhi he?**

This made the cab driver embarrassed and her to slapped her forehead .

Girl leaned over the front seats backrest – **bhaiyya , ap kya Sharma rhe ho? Ise abhi ke abhi niche utaro ...**

( initiating her self ) **hey . utrte ho ke nhi ?**

Man – **madam . daro mat main apko kuch nhi kronga... sirf wo ..**

Girl cut him instantly **– main kisise nh idarti ..**

Man – **dekhiye uss admi ko pkdna bahut jaruri he...wo ek criminal he ...**

Girl gathered more courage **– to tum konse gentleman wale kam kr rhe ho? .. ksi gunde – mawali ki trha meri gadi me ghus kr uperse hume hi gyan de rhe ho ? ...**

She grumbled slowly **.. lafanga kahika .**

He shoot out a angry glance at her through the front mirror.

Girl too glared him **\- dekho , car roko ,... main kahe deti hun ... bahot mahanga pdega tumhe ...**

 **main .. main pulice ko bulaungi ? .**

And she started searching for her mobile , that was unfortunately misplaced somewhere in this hustle and bustle .

Man asked with the smirk **– phone nhi mil rha he kya ? ... yeh lo mera phone ...** forwarding his mobile he continued with the same mischievous tone .

 **Man – police ka number pta he ya wo bhi main hi batau?**

Girl hissed , snatching his phone **\- ohh .. dusroko satane me maza aa rha he? ...**

 **Ab dekhna , kaise abhi maza chakhati hun ...**

And she started dialing a number but her finger remained in air when heard him saying .

 **Man - mam ,,, please co- operate ,,, main khud ek CID officer hun .**

 **Girl – what? ..**

Keeping the phone on her lap , she mumbled **– ajkl policewale bhi BADMASH bnte ja rhe he.**

For him the better thing was that she was silent .

He peeped in the front mirror to take a look at her , BEAUTIFUL face , fair complexion , she was a girl of about 22- 23 yrs .

She realized him gazing through the mirror , she too gazed him in the same mirror, and narrowed her eyes .

He bit his tongue and concentrated in driving .

...

More some distance covered , still the next car was invisible ,

And suddenly he turned the car left side with full control over the wheel , but the other two passengers were unaware of the coming situation and it resulted in ,

...

He was taking close look of that beautiful face which was at his left side , in annoyance too her dimples were sooo deep . his heart throbbed and dashed inside his chest .

The resultant scene was ... the girl jumped over the backrest of the front seat and now her body was hanging over it like a see saw. Her upper half body laying over his shoulder and rest half behind the seat . she clenched him tightly with closed eyes .

The ignition ceased and cab came to an halt and grabbing the golden chance , the cab driver landed out in no time and ran away without looking behind .

The man really wished to remained in her hug but conditions were not permitting him to do so .

Man – **ap? .. ap thik to he?**

Girl too composed herself – **annn ..**

Man – **ap thik he na? .sorry .. tez rafter ki wajhse control nhi ho paya .**

Girl hissed and tried to get back , but found it bit difficult ,

Man – **Ap please age hi aiye.. laiye main apki madad kr deta hun .**

Girl couldn't believe the way he helped her , she glared him who literally pulled her over the front seat and now she was in such an awkward up side down condition that her head was in his lap and legs in air .

Girl yelled – **what the hell is this? .. ulloooo , sidha kro muze .**

Man bit his tongue – **han , han . ek minute .**

After trying with different YOGA positions , Some how he succeeded to bring her back in proper position . his both hands were still holding her by arms , she looked at them and then at him ,

Man immediately pulled his hands back .

Man – **sorry .**

She twisted her nose .

And again their chase began , his eyes were searching for the another car that was out off his sight .

The girl kept gazing outside avoiding him , and her grip over the window became tighter as the car speeded up .

Girl closed her eyes completely .

Girl mumbled – **bappa , kis pagal se pala pda he ? ..**

The man suppressed his laughter as her words were clearly audible to him .

Man pov – **strange? .. muze iss pr gussa kyon nhi aa rha ?**

Stealing a glance at her , he again concentrated in driving .

And she slowly looked at him with one eye closed , he was engrossed in driving , young man of about 27 – 28 yrs old , dark complexion , **yess , there was something adorable in that face** .. she thought and unknowingly her lips curled up .

...

Girl – **Ap meri gadi me jabardasti ghus aye , aur ab muze meri marji ke bina bhagakr le jar he he...apko pta he na .. it's a crime .**

His expressions changed a little ,but again he became firm .

Man – **what ever? .. han , hoga bhi ... but abhi muze use kisi bhi hal me pkdna he ... and that's it.**

She simply looked at him and turned her gaze .

Girl – **Attitude han ..**

The chasing went on for few more minutes and finally he brought the car beside the next car . gripping the wheel in left hand ,he pulled out his gun and peeped out side the window .

The bullet shot but missed the aim , the criminal from next car too started firing and he sensed touch on his hand that was holding wheel

The voice heard – **let me drive ... ap apni ATISHBAZI chalu rkhiye .**

Smile crept on his lips and leaving the wheel , he flung out side the window over the other car .

He was hanging between both the cars and she was trying hard to be with the speed of other car . her eyes widened when found his legs in the air . a scream let out from her mouth unknowingly .

Girl – **oh god !**

Roaring sound ceased , her head rested on the wheel .

...

After half an hour .

The same place was crowded with more unknown faces .

She was sitting on the passenger seat in the same cab with the door open . the criminal had handcuffs in his hands was getting carried away by two of the officers . after talking with other officers , the man came to her .

Man – **apko mere sath cid bureau chalna hoga, as a witness apki sign chahiye , fir ap ghar ja sakti he .**

Considering her nod as her consent , he entered in side the car again .

Now it was peaceful journey where driver was not in hurry .

...

 **Madam ? .. yeh apke liye coffee...** someone shook her shoulder a bit gently .

Girl looked up at the unknown face , and gave an exhausted smile .

Girl accepted the mug **– shukr he , kisisko to yad he ki main bhi yahan hun ?**

She was indicating the other man who was busy in discussing about the incidence with his senior .

Officer replied – **madam , coffee unhi sir ne bheji he.**

Girl asked him casually – **uss khadus ke sath banti kaise he tum logonki?**

The officer chuckled and went back .

after ending the conversation he came to her chair .

Man – **sorry , apko itna time wait krwaya .**

She conveyed him the exact period of waiting – **2 ghante aur 17 minutes .**

Man smiled sheepishly **– please, sigh here.**

She did so , and stood .

Girl – **Agar sari formalities ho gyi ho toh ab** **main chalti hun** .

Man – **please rukiye ,**

She gave him questioning look .

Man – **main apko chod deta hun .apke gharwale pareshan ho rhe honge na?**

Girl grinned – **bdi jaldi yad aya apko ... don't worry , I will manage .**

She tried to be tough but his pleading face forced her to change her decision .

Girl moved towards the entrance of bureau , he was still at his place gazing her from behind . girl looked back .

Girl – **jee maine abhi suna ki** **muze koi chodne aa rha he ? ya akeli chali jau?**

His lips curled up and followed her .

...

After the journey of half an hour , they were outside her bungalow .

Both came out , he came near her .

unwanted silence prevailed for moments .

Girl- **subha main airport pr utri to lg rha tha ki life is filled with boredom but ..**

She gave him the meaningful look .

Man too flashed a smile – **but?**

Girl – **but yeh pura din maine jo thrills experience kiye he na uske bad I think boredom is better . .**

Man – **sory for that .**

Girl – **its ok .**

She smiled at him who was fiddling with mobile in his hand.

...

...

Man finally gathered some courage – **ann .. kya ap kal mere sath coffee pr ...**

Girl raised her eyebrows in reply .

Girl – **kya?**

Man – **nhi .. kuch nhi .bye .**

Girl forwarded her hand for hand shake while suppressing her smirk .

Girl - **kya apke sath kbhi aisa hua he ki , Apne pura din kisi AJNABI ke sath gujar diya ho jisne zindagi ke naye mayne apko sikhaye ho .**

 **aur at the end of the day ,**

 **same person is asking you for a DATE ?**

 **toh** ,( taking a pause , she continued ) **apko kya lgta he ki ladki ko uss unnamed person ke sath jana chahiye?**

Man flashed an embarrassed smile when understood the intention behind her sentence .

Man too extended his hand - **nhi , ldki ko kisi bhi ajnabi ke sath to nhi jana chahiye par agar wo CID, MUMBAI se koi reliable officer ho like Sr. Insp. RAJAT KUMAR . toh use jarur jana chahiye.  
**

Girl slid her hand in his hand **– smart . bat toh thik kahi apne .**

Rajat softly pressed her hand **\- toh kal sham . hotel blue heaven ... sharp at 7 o'clock ... ok.**

Girl had blush on her cheeks, while getting his bold approach **– yah ,ok**

Rajat came little closer to her **– but ek problem he..**

 **Girl – kya?**

 **Rajat - kal hotel me RAJAT ko kiska wait krna he ?**

Girl replied feeling spark from his hand - **Miss PURVI MALHOTRA ka .**

And she pulled back her hand gently .

Rajat **– good night miss. Purvi . see you tomorrow .**

Purvi **– good night Mr. Rajat .**

 **...**

* * *

Hope it was not boring ...

...

Main yeh os mere BESTIIE ko dedicate krti hun jinhone hr hal me mera sath nibhaya aur aj muze apke samne firse laya..

...

Firse likhneka soch rhi hun par phlewala andaz nhi aa rha he . so bear with me.

 **Achha lge to review jarur dijiyega aur bura lge to bhi positive criticism krna mt chukiye .**

I will try to improve my writing skill .

 **Fir kb aungi? .. with OS or FIC? .. I REALLY DON'T KNOW .**

 **...**

Maine ek new fic start ki he : _**DILLAGI - kahani dard ki**_... phle use complete kr du fir kuch naya lekar ati hun .

Tbtk ke liye ... stay blessed .

Apki PARISE22.


End file.
